Theme Song
by Goggled Monkey
Summary: Davis sings. Ken cleans. It's Kensuke. What more could you ask for? Money? Well, tough.


(Type a title for your page here) Disclaimer- I do not own digimon. Sue if you like. All I own are the mosquito bite behind my ear. Boy, are they annoying. 

AN- sheesh this thing contains the words from many anime songs from the dubbed version. Run in fear Ah hah hah ha! 

**

Theme Song

**

Ken awoke with a happy thought. Happy thoughts had been most of his waking moments really. He didn't feel as down as he used to. Last night, he and Davis had had a sleepover at Ken's house. Pigging out on pizza, watching cheesy horror movies and beating each other at video games. 

Davis and Ken had been having sleepovers every weekend for the past month. Every time they had them Ken awoke fresh and happy, never having a nightmare the night before. Ken sat up from his bed smiling. And he really had only one person to thank for that and that person....wasn't in his bed. 

Ken looked around, confused. Where had Davis gone? Minomon and Chibimon were both curled up at the foot of Davis bed. _Cute. _ Ken thought with the shake of his head. He head sounds coming from the living room. With a yawn, Ken got out of bed and made his way out of the room. 

He headed down the hall but before he could reach the living room Davis jumped in front of him. Before Ken had the chance to say good morning, Davis opened his mouth and out spewed wave after wave of babbles. "Hi. Morning. I see you're up. Well, it is morning and all and that's when people get up. In the morning and all. So, good morning." 

"Good morning, Davis." Ken said pleasantly, trying to move around the holder of courage to get into the kitchen. The boy proved hard to move by. "Are you trying to prevent me from getting into the kitchen?" 

"What makes you say that?" 

"The fact that you're preventing me from entering the kitchen." 

"Am I?" Davis asked, sticking his arm in front of Ken. The blue haired boy tried to go under the arm and Davis stuck his leg out. 

Ken sighed. "Ok, Davis, you win. If you don't want me to go into the kitchen, I won't go." 

Davis relaxed and let his arms down. "Really?" 

"No!" Ken called as he dashed around Davis. 

"Ken, wait!" 

"Aggh!" 

"Whoops." Davis skittered in to the kitchen after Ken. The blue haired boy looked around in horror. The whole place was a mess. Dough and flour covered almost every surface and every and any dished owned by the Ichijouji were out. 

Ken turned to Davis aghast, "What did you do?" 

The red head rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, heh. See, I got up and your was just leaving but said she left pancake batter out if you wanted to make pancakes. Well, you were sleeping, so I decided to make breakfast for all of us. Only there wasn't enough batter for four people so I had to make more. And I kinda spilt some of the flour while I was looking for a bigger bowl." 

Ken looked at the disarray. "You made breakfast?" 

"Yah, see." Davis pointed to a plate staked with pancake in the center of the table. Also covered in flour. "You want some pancakes?" Davis asked picking up an empty plate. 

"Ok." Ken answered sitting down at the table, avoiding actually looking at the mess. Davis put a small stack on the plate and put it in front of Ken. Ken took the syrup Davis offered and drowned his pancakes in it. He cut of a bit and was about to eat it then stopped. 

_Does Davis actually know how to cook? _No offence to his friend but he didn't want to drop dead from eating breakfast. Ken turned his gaze over to Davis who was busy wolfing down his stack of pancakes. _Well, he seems fine. But then again, Davis could probably eat any thing and survive._

Davis was in the middle of helping himself to another stack when he noticed Ken looking at him. His face went scarlet. 

"Look, about your kitchen. I'm sorry I'll clean it up really." 

Ken waved a hand. "It's ok, Davis, as long as it's cleaned before Mama gets home. She's kind of a neat freak." Then Ken popped the pancake into his mouth. 

"Yah, I'll clean it up, too. You don't even have to..Ken are you Ok?" 

Ken swallowed and looked at his friend surprised. "These actually taste good." 

Davis beamed. "Thanks...I think." 

"I didn't know you could cook." 

Davis smiled again. "One of my many hidden talents. When you're done with your plate give it to me and I'll start washing dishes." 

Ken shook his head. "No, it's ok, since you made breakfast I can clean up." 

Davis looked surprised. "Really?" 

"Really." 

"Gee, thanks." The redhead smiled taking the last bite of his pancakes. 

Ken finished up his and collected plates. He left the platter of pancakes on the table for the mons when they woke up. 

"Do you need any help?" Davis asked from the table. 

"No, it's all right." 

"Cool. Do you mind if I watch TV?" 

"No, go ahe....." Ken looked back and the boy had already plopped him self on the couch holding the remote. Ken shook his head and filled the sink with water. Over the running water he heard a weird sound. He turned off the tap to identify it. 

"I wanna be the very best like no one ever was.." 

Ken recognized the theme to what was the show..Pokemon. The sound was TV was blaring it with Davis singing happily along with the theme. Ken shook his head again and continued to clean up. It took him a second to realize Davis was looking at him. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. What?" 

Davis rolled his eyes, "I said, 'I think we should have a theme song.'" 

"Us? You mean you and me?" 

Davis shook his head moving so he could talk to Ken and kneel on the couch. "No, I mean us, the digidestined." 

"A theme song?" Ken lifted a brow skeptically. 

"Yah, you know, at the beginning of a show, they play music. Its called...." 

"I know what a theme song is Davis." 

Davis grinned eyes sparkling, "Great! Ok then how about 'I run around. you run around......' " 

Ken stared transfixed as his friend burst into song. 

".......we all do the run, run, run a.......What?" Davis stopped when he saw Ken's face. 

"Um.. What does that have to do with digimon?" 

Davis grinned sheepishly, "Oh, yah. How about, 'Hey digimon, hey digimon, Monster friends to the boys and girls. Hey digimon, hey digi.....Ok, now what? 

Ken suppressed a snicker. "Nothing." 

"You didn't like it," Davis accused. "Fine, how about, 'Change into power the awesome power. We light the strength within and we always fight to win!" Davis glared at Ken as the boy broke down into helpless laughter. 

"Fine!" Davis shouted as he turned and slumped back on the couch back to Ken. Ken got up from the floor where his laughing fit had landed him. 

"Oh, come on, Davis. I didn't mean..." 

"Hmpt" The other boy snorted. 

Ken slowly walked over to the couch. His best friend was mad at him. He wondered what it would take to make it up to him. 

"All right! Team Rocket" 

Hmm, maybe not much. 

Ken leaned on the back of the couch resting his chin near his elbows. 

Davis grinned up at him. "They have a motto. Maybe, we should get a motto. 'To protect the world from devastation. To unite all people within our nati....'" 

"But they're the bad guys." Ken interrupted. 

Davis' smile turned to scowl "Yah, so. They're cool bad guys. Oh, look! Their gonna capture Pikachu." 

"They never capture him." Ken scoffed. Ken may not watch the show but everyone knew that. 

"How do you know? This time they might!" Davis retorted eyes bright and obviously on team rockets side. 

"Sure, Davis." Ken slipped around the side of the couch and sat beside Davis. "So, you like Team Rocket, huh?"_ Oh great conversion starter _ he cursed himself. 

"Yep," Davis happily answered, eyes never straying from the screen 

"Why?" Ken asked. His eyes were also set on the overly animated figures who seemed deep in thought about how to capture Pikachu. 

"Because." Davis answered coyly, cocking his head and smiling. 

Ken smiled amused, "Because why?" He humored. 

"Aw, I dunno," The red head replied sheepishly, "They're just cool....Well, Jesse's kinda mean but Meowth and James are cool." 

Ken smiled. 

"You know James kinda reminds me of you." 

That got Ken's attention "What!" He squawked. 

Davis beamed. "It just seems like you guys have a lot in common." 

"But he's a cartoon character." 

"And I'm the holder of courage." Davis replied matter of factly, "Big deal." 

Ken opened his mouth to responded then decided he couldn't argue with Davis' twisted logic. He resettled on the couch and turned to his friend. "Ok, why do I remind you of James from.." Ken grimaced "..Pokemon?" 

Davis brighten at the question. Pulling him self cross-legged he rested his chin on his hand and tried to look thoughtful. "Hmm, well, first off you both have blue hair." 

Ken flicked Davis' ear good hearted "That really isn't that much to have in common." He said crossing his arms, pretending to be annoyed. "You and that girl from the TV both have red hair. Maybe I should start calling you Judy." 

"Jesse," Davis corrected, "and my hair is not red it's, um," Davis grabbed his bangs pulling them down then staring at them cross eyed, "Burgundy." 

Ken chuckled and rapped Davis lightly on his head, "Burgundy is red, silly." 

Davis made a face and let go of his hair "Whatever. Besides that's not the only reason you remind me of James." 

"So, what other reasons do you have. Is he a genius?" Ken questioned corners of his mouth twitching. This was probably the oddest conversation he ever had. 

"Naw, he's not that smart. Kinda like you." 

Ken rapped his knuckles on Davis' head this time a little harder "Baka. I am the certified genius, you know." 

"That's what they want you to think." 

"That's what who wants me to think?" Ken asked bewildered 

"You know, _them_." Davis clarified in his unclear way. 

Ken shook his head as he realized he'd never get a straight answer from Davis. "Ok, then, what else?" 

"Well, he can be kinda mean but he's not evil." Davis started casually nudging the TV volume up. 

Davis didn't think he was evil. Well, that's.....wait a minute, "I'm not mean." 

"You are, too. You just called me baka." 

"Well, that's true." 

Davis' smile widened Ken realized his was almost the same size. Davis good mood can be catching, "Any thing else?" 

Davis nodded, "James is rich." 

"I'm not.." Ken tried to say he wasn't rich but was cut off by Davis who glared at him for daring to interrupt Davis speech. 

"See James used to be rich but gave it up to be with Jesse." 

Ken's interest quirked he looked over at the TV. James liked Jesse? Huh. It didn't look like it, he thought as the red headed Jesse rapped James on the nose with a fan causing him to fall over. Ah, love. Ken smirked. But what did giving up money have to do with Ken. Unless Davis was secretly talking about Ken stopping being the Digimon empire to be a digidestined. Na, Ken shook his head, Too deep for Davis. Ken mind mused over the thought till Davis, peeved, rapped Ken sharply on the nose with the remote, causing Ken to fall off the couch. 

"I was talking!" The red head reminded. 

Ken clutched his nose. "That hurt." He whined. 

Davis shrugged. Glaring Ken got back on the couch. With a sigh, he asked Davis to continue his list. 

"He never gives up trying to catch Pikachu." Davis slowly repeated what he said when Ken had been thinking. 

Ken nodded pleased at the compliment 

"He has cool Pokemon and you have a cool digimon partner." 

"I'll tell Minomon you said that." 

Davis shook his head, "Naw, it's ok. I told him before." 

Ken was surprised for a second. It made sense though Davis had a pretty good relationship with Minomon or Wormmon, whichever. Maybe he should try to be more then acquaintances Chibimon next time he saw him. Or Veemon, whatever. 

"He's loyal." Davis continued. 

Ken rolled his eyes. Davis must watch a lot of Pokemon. 

"He's smart.." 

Ken nodded, ok. 

"He's funny." 

Nod, ok. 

"He's cute." 

Nod, o......Wait a minute, what did he say?! 

Ken looked at Davis, shocked. 

The boy also noticed his blunder going white and eyes doubling in size. 

"Pardon?" Ken choked out. 

Davis looked freaked out but tried to regain composer. "What!? I didn't say any thing. Nothing at all." He answered, not looking at Ken. 

Ken gulped the placed a hand on Davis shoulder. "I heard what you said." 

Davis' shoulders hunched up. "What?" He cried defensively "What did I say? I didn't say anything." 

"First, you said James was smart meaning I am smart." Ken started. Davis nodded dumbly 

"Then," Ken continued "you said he is funny. Meaning you think I'm funny." 

"Uh huh." Davis nodded. 

"Then," Ken pulled Davis shoulder so the boy was facing him. Davis' eyes shifted from side to side guilty. "Then you said he was cute," Ken paused for a moment. "meaning you think I'm cute." 

Davis' cheeks reddened. "Eh about that................I mean...... I meant.....I like but........I'm so sorry..I OH-" 

Davis rambling stopped when Ken pulled his face down and gently kissed Davis' lips. Ken felt Davis smile before he kissed back. The kiss didn't last very long but would always be remembered as a first kiss. They broke apart smiling shyly at each other. Davis scratched his head grinning ear to ear. 

"Ok, so I think you're cute, too. Did I mention James is my favorite character?" 

Ken shook his head slightly. "No, you never. So, you like him, huh?" 

Davis nodded at the double meaning. "Like like, actually." 

Ken smiled. "So, if say your favorite cartoon charters real life double wanted to kiss you again um..." He looked down shyly for a moment before looking up "...would it be ok?" 

Davis nodded, eager. "That would be fin- Great!" 

"'Kay," Ken replied leaning in until their lips met again in a kiss. 

This one lasted twice as long, pretty good for their second kiss. They ended the kiss in a warm double hug. 

Davis contently rested his head on Ken's shoulder. "Do you know what we need?" He whispered. 

"What?" Ken whispered back. 

"A theme song." 

Ken pulled out of Davis hug. "What!" 

Davis shrugged. "Or maybe some lovey dovey kiss scene music. How about that?" 

Ken groaned and buried his face in this hands. 

"Yah, something soft and little floaty hearts. That be cool." 

Ken shook his head then got off the couch. He had had enough. "Davis, I'm going to finish cleaning the dishes." The indigo haired boy quickly made his way to the kitchen. 

"Oh," Davis answered disappointed. He had hoped they would kiss again. With a shrug Davis turned his head to watch team rocket blasting off again. Turning back to Ken he asked. "How about a laugh track?" 

A groan was all he heard. 

Davis shrugged again then turned back to the TV eyes brightening. "Cool Cardcaptors. Hey, Ken, did I ever tell you, you remind me of Li?" 

Another groan and Ken crashing to the floor was his only answer. 

Davis shrugged once more and began singing along to the theme. "Wind, Rain, Shadow, Wood, Sword....." 

END 

*Hee Hee.* Ok, so what da ya think? This fic is dedicated to my best bud Jon who hates Cardcaptors and the best way to bug her is too sing the theme. My apologies to any Pokemon fan who reads this and notices bad mistakes but what can I say I haven't watched the show in years. I also apologize to any one who cares about the dumb dubbed music from digimon and cardcaptors. I just might be off on the wording. Well. that's all I have to bother you with. _Bye_ Oh yah, Review. *Grin* 


End file.
